


Little Red Savior

by pajama_cats



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post Game, Redemption, Spoilers for ending and episode shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: As a past threat encounters Infinite he expected a fist, not a hand being held out to him.





	Little Red Savior

A month after the whole Eggman ordeal, Infinite doesn’t have to look around to know that absolutely no one would hire a mercenary that helped almost destroy the world.    
  
He didn’t  _ need  _ a job. As pleasant as it’d be to get his mind off of the previous events he was stuck in Casino Forest. Not stuck per say, since it was his choice to stay there. The world was slowly getting restored and the forest seemed to be the least of their concerns. It had a creepy atmosphere to it: a powerless casino with broken robot bits lying around with snakes lurking about.    
  
But fear wasn’t the feeling he felt at the moment, nor was it anxiety or paranoia. It was a feeling he didn’t want to linger on, because if he did it’d be a weakness. He was powerless enough as it is, he didn’t need to have another internal struggle.    
  
It was another one of those motionless nights and the only peace of mind Infinite had at the time was stargazing outside from the ruins he currently settled in. Currently the one place he could show his unsightly face without being found.    
  
The sound of crickets chirping is the only relaxing melody he gets to hear and he doesn’t realize when he had fell asleep until a faded voice is calling out to him. At first Infinite thinks it’s just a dream until a sudden softness is on his shoulder, which is the exact moment his hand flies up to grip the wrist. For someone to attack him in his sleep, how cowardly. When his eyes snap open he has to blink a few times to comprehend that  _ Gadget  _ is bent awkwardly in front of him.    
  
“Infinite?” He sounds the same way he looks, bewildered. Infinite is the same, wondering  _ why  _ the world’s newest hero is out in the middle of nowhere. Shouldn’t he be off basking in glory?    
  
“What are you doing here,  _ little red savior _ ?” There’s so many possibilities as to why the red wolf had to be there in the only place he could hide. He let’s go of Gadget’s wrist as quick as he had grabbed it to begin with and stands up while the other stumbles back.    
  
“I was just passing through.. What are you doing here?”   
  
His former enemy, maybe even former rival, sounds lost. Infinite doesn’t blame him, the feeling is mutual. ‘Just passing through’ is known to be an excuse, but Gadget seemed sincere. He no longer was the fearful soul Infinite had first known him to be. Along with that the wolf was showing no signs of wanting to fight and neither was he. The fact that Gadget could take him on without the help of phantom ruby’s power was almost dreadful. The wolf could turn the tables and have him running away in fear, but the loose posture and the now concerned expression made it clear he didn’t intend to do what Infinite had did to him so many months ago. Infinite never was one to run away with his tail between his legs anyway.   
  
“Do you really think I could freely walk this world now without a weapon being pointed at me?”    
  
Gadget cringes in response, shaking his head. “I.. suppose that’s true, but you could always help instead of hide.”    
  
“And look like an untrustworthy fool? Do you think someone who nearly had the planet destroyed would want to believe in someone like me?” Infinite bites back a bit too bitterly. It was a pointless idea.   
  
“I would,” There’s a short pause and a brief moment where their eyes meet and Infinite is the one who looks away first. He suddenly feels vulnerable without his mask. “Being with Sonic, the Resistance, has taught me a lot. And one of those being you should always lend out a hand to someone in need when you can. Friendship goes a long way.”    
  
“And why, pray tell, would you want to be friends with someone like me. Have you forgotten what all I done?”    
  
Gadget in return frowns, of course fully remembering what had happened. It was the reason he was out ‘adventuring’ anyway. “It wasn’t all of your fault, I’m sure it wasn’t your idea to build a casino in a forest.” There’s a small tug up on Gadget’s mouth before he begins to speak again. “Some of Sonic’s friends were past enemies. I believe in seconds chances too.”    
  
Infinite can’t recall the last time he had a friend. During Eggman’s reign all he had were foes. Before then all he remembers is the faces from his squad.  _ Former squad.  _ He’s not sure if he could consider them friends, but when Shadow unintentionally destroyed his squad, he felt horror and distress. Then came the want for revenge which only ended up with him getting kicked left and right by the ultimate lifeform.    
  
_ “Worthless. Don’t show your pathetic face around me ever again.”  _ __   
  
The thought makes him shiver.   
  
“I don’t see why I should be  _ your  _ concern anymore.” By now he’s sure Gadget already noted that the phantom ruby was gone. But just because it was gone didn’t mean he was weak. He’d never be weak again.   
  
“The bonds of friendship I had with Sonic and the others is what shaped me into who I am now. I bloomed because of them, don’t you want to as well?”    
  
Infinite scoffs. “I don’t need to bloom, I am not some fragile flower.”  __   
__   
_ “I’m not weak!”  _ __   
__   
“I know you aren’t, and I’m sure you’re powerful without the phantom ruby. But there’s so much we could do together. There are so many people we could help and machinery to clean up it’s..”   
  
“More than you bargained for?”   
  
“Heh, yeah I guess you could say so.” Gadget is taken back slightly from the light joking that Infinite has to try not to mirror his smile small. He can’t recall the last time he joked around with someone. Maybe months, back with his squad..   
  
_ “Your mask can’t hide how sad and lonely you are!”  _ __   
__   
God, he didn’t want to admit it but it was hard  _ not  _ to feel lonely when company appears. The feeling he refused to acknowledge in his isolation. Infinite knows that once you accept the hollow feeling it refuses to disappear.  __   
  
It hits him that Gadget never brought up all that he put him through or no rubbing his nose in his defeat, in fact this was the most he ever heard Gadget speak. The red wolf was surprisingly easy to talk to.   
  
“So how about it, partner?” Gadget has an awkward smile that Infinite finds strangely fitting and charming for someone like him. “Er, Infinite.”   
  
“That sounds better.”    
  
“You think?”    
  
They both laugh at the same time and for the first time in ages Infinite finds himself wearing a carefree smile instead of a cruel one.    
  
“Why didn’t you just ask someone from the Resistance to come with you if you needed help? Is trying to get a companion along the way a bonus?” After Eggman’s defeat and the world saved Infinite’s positive Gadget’s popularity increased. Who wouldn’t want to travel with someone that teamed up with Sonic to save the world?    
  
“Everyone has their own duties, and I wanted mine to be helping out those who still need it. And.. Yeah I guess that is a bonus.” Gadget rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and Infinite noted the embarrassed smile and light pink on his face was a good look for the hero. He’s not sure why he was so pleased by it.   
  
“So is that a yes..?” Once again the hand of redemption was stretched out to Infinite. Someone who had killed and destroyed, now offered to help the same people and world he put in danger. Gadget was too good for his own being.   
  
“If you insist.” Infinite smirked, taking the hand in his. It was intriguing to see how far they could go. If Gadget could trust him so freely, he could try to do the same for him. The wolf seemed to be pure of heart anyway.

Once they shook hands Gadget was the first to speak up. “A-and Infinite? You look better without the mask.”    
  
Why the hero would stutter in his powerless presence wasn’t entirely clear, though the faint blush could indicate anything. At least his face was no longer unsightly, to Gadget that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness I love this ship, tbh I'm disappointed about the friend theory being debunked, but you make do with what you get I suppose 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
